


Eines Doktors Gelüste

by Arielen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Sexual Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auch diesmal nur ein Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eines Doktors Gelüste

Mit großer Vorfreude blickte der Doktor auf sein hilfloses Opfer hinunter. Bald schon würde er seine Lippen um ihn schließen. Oh wie er sich schon darauf freute, wenn sich der süße Geschmack mit dem salzigen Saft verbinden würde.

 _ **Moment mal!**_ Der Doktor stutzte. _**Hier fehlte doch etwas!**_

Er sah sich um und atmete erleichtert auf, als er feststellte, dass er er die Creme auf der Konsole seiner Tardis vergessen hatte, und seufzte. Fünf Schritte nur und er hielt die Schale mit seinem goldgelben Inhalt in Händen.

Nun würde nichts mehr im Wege stehen endlich seinen Fishfinger mit Custard zu genießen...

 

 


End file.
